1. Technical Field
The present invention mainly relates to a method of scribing a stuck mother substrate and a method of dividing the stuck mother substrate for obtaining a plurality of TFT (Thin Film Transistor) liquid crystal panel from an ODF (One Drop Filling) mother substrate.
2. Related Art
A scribing method for forming a scribe line by emitting a laser beam to a glass substrate has been conventionally known (for example, see JP-A-2004-10466). In the scribing method, a blind crack is to be formed along a scribe planned line by emitting a laser beam on a surface of the glass substrate for heat and forming a cooled-down area on the inside of the heat area.
Incidentally, in the liquid crystal panel in which a TFT substrate and a counter substrate are stuck together, the counter substrate is set backed (i.e., not aligned; hereinafter also referred to as “alignment-free” or “free from alignment”) to the TFT substrate in one side, and a terminal area for connecting a FPC and the like is formed on the TFT substrate of the portion. Consequently, when a plurality of the liquid crystal panels are obtained (divided) from a stuck mother substrate, a full scribe line c is formed at the position of the edge surface of the TFT substrate “a” and a half scribe line d is formed at the position of the edge surface of the counter substrate b as shown in FIG. 6A, and then, breaking is to be performed. Herewith, a plurality of liquid crystal panel e in which a needless chip f corresponding to the above describe terminal area is attached are obtained.
When the conventional scribing method is used in order to form the scribe lines, the TFT substrate “a” and the counter substrate b are uniformly scribed, so that the breaking stress of each line becomes almost the same. When such a stuck mother substrate is broken, the liquid crystal panel e is divided into two types. One is a type in which the needless chip f is attached at the other side and the other one is a type in which the needless chip f is attached at the own side as shown in FIG. 6B.
Consequently, in a breaking process of the needless chip f, it has been required to regard that one of the above two types of patterns divided according to the position of the needless chip f is to be a non-defective product and other one is to be a defective product, or to prepare two types of breaking mechanisms or breaking devices corresponding to the two patterns.